Child Unknown
by Duffster21
Summary: Guys I'm not done this stori just taking some time off to write my other stories. So don't give up on me yet!
1. Crystal

Child Unknown 

Chapter 1: Crystal

Crystal was just about to steal a beautiful diamond necklace with her friends Ryan and Teri. Crystal was a 15-year-old girl who was looking for her parents but had no luck. She was placed into a mental institution when she was five, when she first realized her powers. She was a feline feral and an electric elemental. She was able to steal the necklace before two GS agents started chasing her. The only words coming out of Crystal's mouth were, "Oh shit, shit, shit."

Back At Sanctuary 

Adam yelled through everybody's COM links. Emma and Shalimar were the first one out of their rooms; Brennan and Jesse were finishing a game of basketball. We need to save a new mutant from GS agents. "What type of mutant is she?" asked Brennan and Shalimar. "She's a feral and a elemental," was Adams answer.

"What!!!!!!!!!" Shalimar almost screamed

"I'll tell you on the way," Adam said gesturing everybody to the Helix.


	2. Help Me

Chapter 2: Help Me

They all got into the Helix and Adam asked Jesse to pinpoint her location while he updated everybody on Crystal's mutations and her past and everything.

When they got to the alley where Crystal's was fighting off the GS agents Brennan thought that Crystal was doing fine until Crystal started screaming because of her head.

"You spoke to soon," replied Shalimar.

Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma started fighting while Adam tried to figure out what was wrong with Crystal. When Shalimar and Emma finished fighting they ran over to Adam who was trying to get Crystal into the Helix. When Brennan and Jesse finished fighting they ran to the Helix and rode to Sanctuary with the others.

2 days later 

Crystal woke up to see Adam staring at her.

Crystal jumped up and ran out of the lab and kept running until she was exhausted. Then she came across Shalimar, her eyes glowed golden yellow and so did Shalimar's and she started to run only to run into Jesse.

"Who are you people?" she said between sobs

"We're here to help you," Jesse answered

Jesse helped her up and brought her to the rec. room. Shalimar and Emma were watching TV when they saw her and got up from the couch.

Brennan came out of the dojo with sweat on his forehead. That's when all the questions started.

"What type of feral are you?" asked Shalimar

"What type of elemental are you?" asked Brennan

"What happened to you in your past, where are your parents?" asked Emma

Jesse had to stop everyone from asking questions. "First off I'm Jesse, this is Emma, Brennan and Shalimar," Jesse answered Crystals first question.

"I'm a feline feral and a electric elemental," Crystal answered the first two questions.

"And I don't know where my parents are, I've never seen them in my life," she said tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Oh," said Emma feeling sympathetic.

Brennan and Shalimar stared in amazement from the first two answers. Adam came in and asked Emma and Shalimar two show Crystal to a spare room and for Brennan to take her bag.

Just then Brennan noticed the diamond necklace that was falling out of the bag and then thought that she has followed in his old life style.

When Crystal was in her room with Emma and Shalimar she asked how long she was asleep for?

"Two Days," Emma and Shalimar said in unison

"Two Days," she yelled and then started coughing

It was already 10 o'clock at night so Shalimar and Emma watched Crystal fall asleep and the quietly walked out to talk to Adam.

"How is she?" they both asked

"She's fine," Adam, answered "Jesse is looking for her parents now,"

"Adam." Jesse said through Shal, Emma and Brennan's COM link.

When they all got in the lab Shalimar asked, "What's wrong," in a desperate voice.

"According to the database Crystal doesn't have any parents,"

"Okay then we'll just have to do a DNA test sometime next week," answered Adam.


	3. More Like Me

Chapter 3: More Like Me

Crystal woke up early the next morning only to find Emma and Jesse in the kitchen

"Morning Crystal," they both said in unison and then started laughing.

Just then Brennan and Shalimar walked in, Brennan tickling Shalimar

"Hey, Shalimar," Crystal said

Brennan immediately stopped tickling Shalimar. Crystal grabbed one of her protein drinks from the fridge that Shalimar bought on the way home last night.

"Oh come on, Crystal you have to eat some breakfast other than a breakfast drink," pleaded Shalimar while pouting.

"I'm not hungry," Crystal replied pouting back.

Holy God, Brennan thought those two have the same pouts. Emma read his thoughts and looked for herself, she was even freaked.

Crystal and Shalimar went into Shal's room to talk more about Crystal's past.

"So why did you run away?" Shalimar asked

"Well when I was five someone I don't know placed me in a mental institution, and some guy named Eckhart experimented on me and his co-workers beat me every single day," Crystal started to cry.

Shalimar tried to calm Crystal down but her tears turned into sobs and Brennan, Emma, Jesse and Adam all ran to Shal's room to see if everything was alright.

Shalimar left Crystal sobbing into her pillow. Shal left the room and told Adam that everything was all right but before Jesse was able to leave Shal grabbed his arm.

Jesse, Crystal was placed into a mental institution and ran away just like I did," Shalimar pleaded

"Shal it doesn't mean anything," Jesse calmed Shalimar down and hugged her.

Shalimar calmed down and went to be with Crystal. Crystal seemed to be more like her every second she thought. Crystal stopped sobbing and lifted her head and Shalimar wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead while hugging her.

"Shalimar," she could hear through her COM link. "Yeah," she said. "Can you bring Crystal in the lab, please?" he asked

"What for?" Crystal asked Shalimar.

"Well since we don't know who your parents are, Adam is going to do a DNA test so you con find out." Shalimar said wiping away her tears. But before they left for the lab Shalimar gave Crystal her COM link so she could feel like part of the team.

Crystal and Shalimar walked into the lab and Crystal asked if she could talk to Adam for a few minutes. So Shalimar left the room and went to practice fighting in the dojo with Brennan.

Back in the Lab 

"Who do you think my parents are?" Crystal asked

"Probably somebody with the same powers you have or two people like Shalimar and Brennan who have the same powers you have, Shalimar being a feral and Brennan being a elemental." Adam said while sticking a needle in her arm and taking some blood.

"Okay I think we're done here," Adam told Crystal.

Crystal jumped off of the med bed and walked to the door but before she exited the lab she stopped turned around and said thank-you.

Adam just smiled and went back to his work.

Crystal walked toward the dojo were Shalimar and Brennan were fighting. "Can I play?" she asked with her big pout on her face.

"Sure," Shalimar answered

"Wait a minute, I'm protecting myself from a feral and a feral/elemental," Brennan asked since he knew he was going to get beaten.

"Oh come on, your not afraid of little old me, and Crystal of course," Shalimar said and they both started to pout.

"No," Brennan said trying to avoid eye contact so he won't give in.

"If you aren't afraid of us then why won't you fight with us then, hmmm," Crystal asked while holding his face and pouting some more.

"Ah, I new this was going to happen," Brennan said angry with himself for giving in.

"When?" Crystal and Shalimar asked in unison

"When I realized you both have the same pouts," he answered back.

But before they started fighting Adam called Shalimar and Brennan to the lab.

"Sorry, kiddo," Shalimar said with a sorry look in her eyes. "Its ok, I'll just ask Jesse to fight with me," Crystal said with a sympathetic look on her face, she really wanted to see how Shalimar would fight against Brennan.

"Hey, Jess how would you like to try and fight with me?" she asked

"Sure, but what about Emma?" he asked

"She can watch then I will watch a movie with her," she said.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I want to get to know her and find all your hidden secrets," she answered sarcastically.

"Hahaha," Jesse replied.

Shalimar and Brennan entered the lab. "Hey what's up, did you find Crystal's parents yet?" Shalimar asked jumping on Brennan's lap.

"Yeah, I did." Adam said dramatically.

"Well who are they?" Brennan asked.

Adam stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Come on, tell us." Shalimar pleaded.

"You two." Adam said

Shalimar and Brennan looked at him like he was crazy. Right away Adam knew what they were thinking. "You must be kidding." They both said trying not to be too loud so Crystal could hear them.

"No, you both are Crystal's parents," he said trying not to scare Shalimar away. Both Brennan and Shalimar were speechless.


	4. Finding Out

Chapter 4: Finding Out

"We can't let Crystal find out," Shalimar said at once trying to break the silence.

"Shalimar we have to tell her," Brennan said trying not to make Shalimar run away.

"Brennan is right we have to tell her," Adam agreed with Brennan but he knew how Shalimar was feeling but they also had to figure how to tell her.

"Okay forget how I'm feeling, right now I just want to know how Brennan and I became Crystal's parents?" Shalimar said while she started crying.

Jesse and Crystal had finished fighting and Crystal had finished talking to Emma about her background. Crystal was now sitting on top of the lab eavesdropping. She heard all of what they were saying and how Shalimar and Brennan were her parents. Crystal got up ran to her room and started crying.

Meanwhile 

"I'm guessing that when Eckhart held both of you prisoner he took both of your DNA samples and put them together to make Crystal.

"Shalimar, Brennan, Adam," Emma and Jesse yelled in unison and they sounded really scared.

They all ran out of the lab together, Shalimar really scared, Brennan really worried and Adam really worried for Shalimar who he considered was his child.

"What, what is wrong?" Shalimar said now really worried about a girl who was apparently her child.

"We have a problem." Emma said holding a letter out to Shalimar.

Dear Shalimar (or mom however you want to put it)

I know that you and Brennan are my parents and yes if you were wondering, I was eavesdropping. I heard your reaction I guess you don't want me, but that is okay because everybody that has taken me in has ended up not wanting me. So I've run away so you don't have to deal with me. If you want to know I'm living with a few of my friends so yeah if you want to reach me, you can't. So now you and Brennan can live a happily ever after without me to deal with. So yeah

Sincerely, Crystal

Shalimar collapsed and Brennan and Adam caught her. Adam tried to wake her up while Brennan read the letter. He threw the letter down and punched a hole through the wall. Emma and Jesse wanted to know what was going on but Brennan just told them that when Shalimar woke up she would tell them.


	5. Finding Crystal

Chapter 5: Finding Crystal

2 hours later 

Shalimar woke up to see Emma and Jesse on both sides of her. She asked to see Brennan but they told her that he was cooling off in the shower. They asked what was going on.

"Crystal is my daughter." She said

Jesse and Emma just stood there, mouths wide open.

"Whose the father?" Emma asked

"Brennan." Shalimar said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Well, that would explain the hole that Brennan put in the wall." Jesse said laughing

"It's not funny, Jess." Emma and Shalimar yelled at him.

"Where is Adam?" Shalimar asked

"Talking to his contacts about Crystal." Emma explained

"I need to talk to Brennan." Shalimar said urgently while getting up off the med bed and out of the lab.

Brennan was outside looking at a picture of Crystal sleeping. "She has your eyes." Shalimar said while putting her arms around his neck. "Yeah, but she looks mostly like you, especially with your pout and she also has your long blond hair." He replied before turning around and giving Shal a passionate kiss.

"How you feeling," asked Brennan with an I need to know look.

"Fine, considering I just found out I have a daughter and that she ran away, perfectly fine." Shalimar replied in a desperate voice.

"We will and I mean we WILL find her." Brennan pleaded while trying to believe it himself.

"Yeah, I guess we will, Adam's got his contacts looking into to it and Jesse is looking for my COM link since I gave it to her." Shalimar now lay in Brennan's lap while he was caressing her hair.

"Brennan, Shalimar we got a location to where Crystal is, meet us at the Helix." Emma said through Brennan's COM link.

Shalimar and Brennan jumped up and ran to the Helix. They got in and started it up while waiting for Adam.

Adam ran into the Helix and said; "I know why Crystal had a pain in her head when we picked her up a few weeks ago."

"Why?" Shalimar asked, pleading for Adam to tell her.

"Crystal told me that she was using her electricity powers when she was fighting the GS agents. I just finished looking through her medical records." Adam told Shalimar and Brennan in a sympathetic voice.

"And." Shalimar asked persistently.

"Last month Crystal had a major head injury, her doctor who knew she was a new mutant, said that she would have to stop using her powers for a whole 2 months. If she doesn't she will have chronic head pain, if she doesn't stop immediately, she will die in the next week"

Shalimar gasped and tried to stop herself from crying. Brennan got up and caught Shal from falling. The Helix came down out of the sky and parked. Brennan, Emma and Jesse started looking for Crystal. Adam stayed inside the vehicle helping Shalimar deal with the news he had just told her.

"Uh, we've got another problem." Jesse said as he knelt down and picked up Shal's COM link.

Brennan was getting angrier by the second. Emma was the first to spot the security camera.

"Guys, we can figure out what happened with that camera.

They all went back to Sanctuary, to watch the video from the camera. When they got back home they ran to the lab and put the video in the VCR. On the video was Crystal fighting someone, she had one of her chronic head pains. Then who should come and pick her up while destroying the video feed, Gabriel Ashlocke.


	6. Gabriel

Chapter 6: Gabriel

When Shalimar saw Ashlocke's face she got so angry that she even had to put her hand through the wall.

Brennan tried to comfort her but she just shrugs him off and ran to her room crying.

Meanwhile 

Crystal opened up her eyes to see that she was in a cage. A man stood in front of the cage waiting for her to wake up. Crystal jumped only to realize the cage was small so she could barely jump at all.

"Who are you?" she managed to stutter.

"Ashlocke, my name is Gabriel Ashlocke." He answered starting to chuckle.

"If I am not mistaken you have been seen leaving the location of Mutant X." Gabriel said mischievously.

"What do you want with Mutant X?" Crystal asked trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Oh, nothing I'm just old friends with Adam Kane, and Shalimar Fox of course." Gabriel answered.

"What do you have against my mother?" she asked almost screaming.

"She's your mother is she?" he asked questioning Crystal's answer.

"Yeah she is, and Brennan...." Crystal trailed off thinking she shouldn't be telling him this.

"And Brennan what, is your father?" asked Gabriel with a pissed off look in his face.

Crystal would not say a word. As Gabriel got angrier he could tell Crystal would not tell him another word and was not afraid of him.

"Tell me, damnit, tell me." Gabriel yelled at her producing electricity through his hands. Crystal jumped at the sight of him being an elemental.

"You're like me?" she asked with a scarce sound added to her voice.

"Oh, I'm more like you than you think." He said opening the door to the cage and walked in, and then shut the door behind him.

Gabriel started kissing Crystal's neck forcefully. Crystal fought back with every piece of strength she had, but she couldn't stop Gabriel from violating her.

Back At Sanctuary 

Emma was trying to comfort Shalimar but she just kept sobbing. "Why can't he just stay dead." She managed to say between her sobs.

Brennan was standing at the door when Emma got up. Emma left Shalimar sobbing into Brennan's chest. Emma walked into the lab and sat in a chair beside Jesse who was trying to find Ashlocke.

"How she doing?" Jesse asked sounding afraid for Crystal's life.

"Better than yesterday, I left her with Brennan in her room." She answered afraid for her friend as she could feel the rage and sadness in Shalimar's mind.

Suddenly Emma had one of her visions. Emma was very quiet for a few minutes. Jesse checked to see if she was looking for something. Then out of nowhere Emma screamed. Brennan ran into the lab to see what was wrong and few minutes after Shalimar ran in. Emma came out of the trance and said only three words.

"He violated her." Emma said with a scared look on her face.

When Shalimar heard those words she got an angry look on her face. She grabbed her coat and headed for the garage.

"Where you going?" Brennan asked with a really worried look on his face.

"I am going to find my daughter." She yelled not stopping.

Brennan ran to the stairs and stopped in front her.

"What are you going to do to him when you find her?" Brennan asked, as he looked really scared at that moment.

"I'm going to do what you are thinking right now," she replied

"Which is?" asked Brennan.

"I'm going to kill him and make sure he stay's dead this time." Shalimar explained now really angry.

"Well, I am coming with you." Brennan said with a determined look on his face.

"Fine, but we have to take my motorcycles. If we take the Helix he will see us coming and move." Shalimar said motioning him to come on.


	7. Ready To Kill

Chapter 7: Ready to Kill

Back At Ashlocke's Apartment 

Crystal woke up to Gabriel beside her on the bed. She jumped and ran to the door.

"Its no use, the door is locked from the outside and one of my friends has the only key." He said before he started laughing.

He got up, walked towards her and kissed her shoulder. "Get off of me!" she yelled while pushing him off her. He laughed walked toward her once again; she kicked him and ran to the window. Crystal generated a tesla coil and blasted it at him before screaming out in pain.

Meanwhile 

Shalimar and Brennan heard the scream from a few blocks away. They ran towards the scream only to find a doorway full of people from the strand.

"You fight them, I will deal with him." Shalimar told Brennan in a very angry voice.

Shal jumped up a floor got into the building and found the door and it was locked so she kicked it down. Crystal had a black eye, a ton of bruises and she was bleeding from being stabbed with a knife by Ashlocke.

"Shalimar, you showed." Gabriel said in a sweet voice while a smile came onto his face.

Just then Brennan landed on the windowsill and kicked Ashlocke away from his daughter. Brennan shot him with a gun full of bullets that Adam made.

"He is all yours, Shal" Brennan remarked with a great big grin on his face.

"Thank-you." Shalimar said with a grin as she started to beat up Gabriel. Brennan watched as the women he loved kicked his worst enemies ass. Not realizing Crystal has been stabbed laughed. Crystal grabbed his arm and said the two words he needed to hear.

"Help me." She groaned.

Brennan grabbed a sheet off the bed and called Jesse and Emma through his COM link. Jesse and Emma were glad to hear his voice.

"Did you find her?" Emma asked immediately.

"Yeah we did, but we need your help. Ashlocke stabbed her, it looks like three times in the abdomen." Brennan replied in a very serious voice.

Emma, Jesse and Adam boarded the Helix. Brennan told them where they were but Jesse didn't really know the directions. So Adam had to control the vehicle.


	8. Saving Her Life

Chapter 8: Saving Her Life

Brennan wrapped the sheet around Crystal's abdomen while she was lying unconscious. Emma arrived and told him that Jesse and Adam were parking the Helix.

Shalimar was busy kicking Ashlocke's ass before he got the upper hand. She tripped on his foot and Gabriel got up and kicked her in the stomach. He got his powers back and hit her with an electric blast. She flew beside Crystal and Gabriel started to laugh. Brennan grabbed the gun and shot another bullet at him, he screamed in pain and then Brennan generated an extremely big tesla coil and shot it at him. Gabriel lost consciousness while he flew to the door.

"Brennan, you need to call an ambulance, we can't get through this force field around Ashlocke's apartment," Jesse said through Crystal's COM link.

The paramedics showed a few minutes after that and got Shal and Crystal onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

3 Days Later 

Shalimar awoke to find a sleeping Jesse on a chair beside her and Brennan standing on the other side, eyes wide open.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a great big smile on his face.

Shalimar tried to smile but pain shot through her stomach and she screamed in pain. Jesse woke up and asked if everything was all right.

Shalimar nodded trying not to scream again. "Where's Crystal?" she asked trying to remember what happened before she ended up here.

"Crystal is in the ICU." Jesse answered with a really bad look in his eyes.

"Well I want to see her." Shalimar said persistently.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere." Brennan replied

"Why not?" she asked with her pout.

"Because you've just been hurt and you need to recuperate." Brennan answered and had his don't make me hurt you face on.

"I want to see her!!" she said getting really angry

Jesse looked at Brennan thinking maybe they should tell her about her daughter.

"You want to know the truth?" Brennan asked looking at Shalimar trying not to make her cry.

"For the last time, yes!!" Shalimar whined

"Crystal went into a coma when she got to the hospital. She has been in the coma for a few days now." Jesse replied as Shalimar looked at him in disbelief.


	9. Waiting

Chapter 9: Waiting

Shalimar was sitting beside Crystal in the hospital. It had been 2 weeks since she had found out that her daughter was in a coma. Everybody thought they knew what she felt like but they didn't (except Emma). From what she knew Brennan was at Sanctuary, asleep. It had been days since Shal had a nights sleep and everybody was worried about her, she hadn't left Crystal side in 5 days straight.

It was 6:30 in the morning when Brennan realized that Shalimar was still at the hospital. Brennan got to the hospital only to see Shalimar sitting beside Crystal having a little nap. Brennan took one step and Shalimar woke up only to find Crystal still in her long sleep.

"You have to come home sometime." Brennan told her.

"I'm not coming home until Crystal wakes up." Shalimar said with a little bit of desperation in her voice.

Brennan would not argue the one he loved and the mother of his daughter.

"I'm just saying it might be a good idea for you to go see everybody, since you haven't seen them in days." Brennan replied with a little hope in his voice.

"If they want to see me they can come here." Shalimar answered getting angry that Brennan would not drop the subject.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject but I'm just saying that its not good for you to stay here 24/7" he replied as he saw Shalimar's eyes flashing golden yellow.

"I just want her to wake up" she replied trying to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"You and me both" he said sitting down and putting Shal on his lap.

Shalimar put her head on his shoulder and immediately fell asleep. Brennan started to laugh but stopped when he realized that Shalimar was asleep.


	10. Flat Line

Chapter 10: Flat line

When Shalimar woke up she realized she wasn't in the hospital anymore. Instead she was in her room at Sanctuary, Emma walked in a few seconds after Shal woke up.

"Hey" she said sounding delighted to see her.

"What, how did I get here?" she asked now really confused.

"Brennan brought you back here a few hours ago." Emma replied.

Suddenly Shalimar remembered where she was before she fell asleep. "What, where is Crystal?" she asked getting angry with Brennan for bringing her home when she told him not to.

"Relax, Adam got permission from the doctor to bring Crystal back here, she is in the lab" Emma said reassuring Shal that Brennan wouldn't bring her home without Crystal.

Shalimar got up ran out of her room to go to the lab. When she got there she found Brennan and Adam and Crystal on the med bed. She walked up to Brennan and hit him in the arm, hard.

"Owe, what was that for?" he said in a lot of pain, Shalimar didn't really know it but her punches hurt.

"You could have woke me up to say that we were moving, instead I had to hear it from Emma" she said sounding disappointed.

"Well excuse me if I wanted you to get your sleep" he said in pain, trying to shrug it off.

"Humph" she replied in disbelief.

Shal left the lab with Brennan following her. Adam left the lab to get something to eat and asked Emma to watch over her.

Adam, Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan we're having breakfast, ham and cheese omelets. Emma made it before she went to watch over Crystal for an hour or so.

Everybody had already eaten, except Adam who was working on helping Crystal, Shalimar who had been sleeping cause of the lack of sleep she was getting and Jesse who had slept in. Brennan was tickling Shalimar while she was trying to eat. Jesse was watching while putting way too much salt on his breakfast, but didn't even notice. Adam finished his food and went back to the lab, to try and get Crystal to wake up from her coma. Shalimar was getting annoyed with Brennan since she was trying to eat her food, so she punched him in the chest, really hard. Jesse burst into laughter and Brennan generated a little bit of electricity and shocked him.

After breakfast Brennan and Shalimar sat on the couch in the rec. room to watch a movie. Jesse went on the computer to play video games while Emma helped Adam.

Brennan and Shalimar were finished watching _"Serendipity"_ and were now talking to Jesse about Crystal.

"Jesse!" Emma yelled

"What is it, Emma?" Jesse asked as worry came in his voice.

"We have a big problem," Emma answered Jesse could tell that she was crying.

"Well, tell me?" he asked sounding really persistent.

It took some time for Emma to get the courage to tell them.

"Crystal has just flat lined" Emma said trying to hold back her tears.

Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse ran into the lab. Jesse tried to help them while Shalimar started crying into Brennan arms.

"Brennan, you need to help her," Adam said trying to figure out what do.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to keep Shalimar on feet.

"He means you have to shock her" Jesse said with a really demanding look on his face.

Brennan handed Shalimar to Emma and started to shock his daughter. That didn't help her so he made a bigger tesla coil and blasted her. But it didn't work, and then the flat line stopped but she didn't wake up. Adam checked her pulse and there was none.

"She's dead," he said with sorrow in his eyes.

Shalimar started crying even harder and Jesse picked up Shal, since she was on the ground, and carried her into the living room, Emma followed trying to make Shalimar stop crying.

Brennan and Adam stayed in the lab. Brennan was standing over Crystal's slender body trying to understand what just happened. Adam turned off the monitors.

"She's dead, Brennan" Adam said in sorrow.

"She can't be" Brennan whined trying to hold the tears from coming down.

Adam was leading Brennan out of the lab when he saw something very strange. Brennan turned around to see electricity coming off of Crystal's body. She lifted her arm to head.

"Shit, I have such a headache," she said holding her head in her hands.

She looked up and saw Brennan and Adam staring at her.

"What are you looking at, it's not like I just died," she said trying to figure out what they were looking at.

"But you did just die" Brennan replied breaking the silence.

"Huh, that's never happened to me before" she answered now really confused.

"What do you remember?" Adam asked to see if she remembered anything about them.

"Umm lets see, being in some guy named Ashlocke's apartment and screaming in pain? Why?" she said wondering how she got here.

Crystal tried to stand up but fell to the floor. Brennan ran to help her back up.

"How did he know you guys?" she asked

"Past relations" Adam answered trying not to seem to amazed.

"Let me fill you in, you were stabbed and you've been in a coma for 3 days," Brennan said telling her how she got the headache.

"Yeah, but how did I get here?" she asked sounding really confused.

"Well, Shal and I found you and we also killed Gabriel" Brennan said trying not to frighten her.

"But I wrote in the letter not to try to find me" Crystal said getting more confused.

"Well, if you didn't want Shal to look for you, here's a tip: don't leave a note and leave the COM link" Brennan said starting to laugh.

Crystal punched him and it hurt just like Shal's punch this morning.

"Oh, well I am going to see everybody" she said before standing up while holding Brennan's hand so she could stand up.

Meanwhile 

Shalimar was lying on Emma's lap, on the couch, crying. Emma was trying to comfort her but she kept on crying. Jesse came back from getting Shal some water.

"I can't believe she's gone" she said between sobs.

"It'll be okay" Jesse said handing her the water.

"I can't believe she's dead" she said again

"Can't believe who's dead?" Crystal asked coming down the stairs, still holding on to Brennan's hand.

Shalimar got up to see what she heard, and was amazed at what she saw. Jesse and Emma were even in amazement with their mouths wide open.

"But you were dead" Shal said getting confused.

"So my father has told me" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Shalimar was even surprised when Crystal referred to Brennan as her father.

"Relax, mom it's not the end of the world." She said with a smile on her face.

Shalimar was even amazed that her daughter called her mom. Shal couldn't help it she ran up and hugged Crystal.

Crystal flinched "Ooh, pain" she said as she fell back. Brennan caught his daughter from hitting the stairs.

"Ooh, sorry" Shalimar said with a sorry look in her eyes.

Brennan picked Crystal up and carried her to the couch downstairs. Jesse accidentally put his hand on her abdomen and Crystal screamed in pain. After she finished screaming she punched Jesse with her fist. Jesse jumped while rubbing his arm as he left for his room. Jesse came back with his total chocolate stash that he had been hiding from Shalimar so she wouldn't eat it all. But now he thought why not give it to Crystal.


End file.
